fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Under World
Mario and Luigi: Under World is a Mario and Luigi game developed by Pyro Enterprizes. Story One day, in the Mushroom Kingdom, a momentous occasion was being celebrated. It was the coronation of the kingdom's very own Princess Peach, soon to become Queen Peach. Everybody in the entire kingdom was gathered to celebrate this glorious time- especially the guests of honor, Mario and Luigi, and their good friend Starlow. After a short banquet, the princess began a short speech. She thanked Mario and Luigi for all their years of helping to save the Mushroom Kingdom- and her- and would like to give them something in return. But, just before she finished the speech, a massive crash echoed through the hall. It was none other than Bowser and some of his most powerful minions, who had just crashed through the castle window. He quickly grabbed the princess, told the Mario Bros. they'd need to catch up to him to save her, and jumped out another window and landed on his newly refurbished Koopa Kruiser. As Toadsworth cried in pain that the princess was captured again, and Starlow wondered why Bowser didn't just use the first broken window, the bros leaped onto the Kruiser before it took off. Onboard the Koopa Kruiser, Mario and Luigi rushed towards the bridge, certain that was where Bowser was. Sure enough, Peach was trapped inside a large iron cage while Bowser flew over a large golden mountain with a crack through the middle, headed towards his own castle. He noticed the Bros. standing behind him, and decided to end them there once and for all. As Luigi picked the lock on Peach's cage, Mario fought off Bowser, who fell incredibly quickly, and began complaining that he needed to lose some weight. With the princess saved, Starlow decided it would be best to destroy the Koopa Kruiser. Bowser stood up and said the Kruiser was the most sturdy piece of Koopa engineering ever devised, and would never break under any circumstances. Just then, the floor broke under Bowser's weight, and the entire Kruiser fell apart as they all fell into the crack inside the gold mountain. The group fell down the chasm for a couple hours, and Mario realized that the chasm was easily deeper than the rest of the mountain. He didn't get to think about this any longer, though, as Starlow saw a bright light coming from below them. A short while later, everyone saw the light, and could tell that there was something below them. They quickly saw what appeared to be a large plaza surrounded by buildings. They quickly crashed into the center of the plaza. When they came to, they were surrounded by various beings wearing obsidian armor and aiming large electric spears at them, ordering them to follow them. Everyone decided it would be best to follow them, which led to them being taken to a large castle-like structure. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser found themselves inside a large courtroom made of black stone. Some of the things that captured them were now arguing amongst themselves if they should throw the "surfacers" in their asylum. Just like on Isle Delfino, they didn't let the Bros. or Peach make any kind of statement. Just as they were about to decide the verdict, a loud trumpet blared, and someone announced the coming of the Under Council. Members of the species that seemed to populate this underground city strode in, wearing very regal clothes. They looked over Mario and Luigi, and they unanimously decided to let them stay, and introduced them to the Under Kingdom. The Mario Bros. decided to take Peach on a trip around the new kingdom just to see what it was. However, one of the Council members, a short insectoid thing with sleeves too long for his arms, asked where their massive friend was. They looked around- Bowser had disappeared. While they had no clue where Bowser was, the Koopa King was actually hiding behind a brick building in the central plaza. He mumbled to himself about the Mario Bros. getting him into all kinds of trouble all the time. Suddenly, a teenage girl with incredibly pale skin that had brown glyphs on it, black hair with gemstones in it, and an obsidian chestplate and brown leather pants strode out of the building, furious. She sat next to Bowser, not noticing he was there, and began mumbling about how her sister got to make all the important decisions. Bowser spoke up and asked what was up with her. When the girl realized that she was sitting next to someone, she introduced herself as Princess Gea, co-ruler of the Relix race. Her sister was on the Under Council, so everyone went with her ideas and never thought about her. If she could have someone help her, she'd conquer the whole Under Kingdom and show everyone how wrong they were. Bowser thought for a moment, which was record time for him. He decided to help her get revenge, but offered to take on a bigger fish- the Mushroom Kingdom. They agreed to form an alliance, and their plan was set into motion. A day later, Mario, Peach and Luigi set off on a small tour to get introduced to this underground kingdom. The tour guide, an amphibian-like creature who used long catfish-like whiskers to sense his path via touch, said that the Under Kingdom was once part of the Sol Kingdom, which Peach told the bros was the original name of the Mushroom Kingdom. A group of soldiers guarding a caravan of food were attacked by a band of Koopa thieves, who chased them down into the mountain gorge the bros had fallen down. With no way to escape, the soldiers and villagers decided to mine for resources, which quickly led to them creating a small kingdom. The Star Sprites used their powers to assist them, evolving them into new species more suited to underground life. However, the Koopa thieves had been trapped in the chasm too. They were also evolved- into the powerful and evil warlords known as the Cavernous. A massive war broke out in the Under Kingdom over their most precious resource, Starstone. The tour guide pointed towards the ceiling. Mario looked up and was astonished to see a massive crystal growing on it, glowing as bright as surface daylight. The tour guide continued. Starstone was another gift from the Star Sprites- it was as bright as the sun and contained enough magic to expand the kingdom. Eventually, the Cavernous lost the war, and they were all sealed inside the impenetrable Stalag Asylum. The tour concluded as the group entered a small plain marked "Hearthen Field". As the tour guide left, Luigi noticed something glinting on a clifftop. After fighting off some weak Gloombas and Underlings in the field, the Bros. and Peach made it to the glittering object Luigi had found. It appeared to be a small robot, but its power had long since drained. Wondering what the heck it was, they quickly heard a large explosion above them. The massive crystal of Starstone was being bombarded with cannonballs by something. Then Mario looked off into the distance. Bowser and Gea had constructed an Airship out of obsidian and more Starstone. Eventually, the crystal couldn't take anymore, and shattered into dozens of small chunks. Several of the chunks fell into Hearthen Field, one even landing in a small hole next to the bros. Mario tried to fit into the hole to grab it, but was too fat to fit into it. Luigi, though reluctant, found he went in rather well, and grabbed the small robot as he jumped in. As it turned out, the small hole opened up into a gigantic chasm. Luigi explored for a short while, when he found the Starstone chunk. He picked it up, when all of a sudden, the small robot began glowing. The Starstone chunk was absorbed into his chest, and he reactivated. The robot seemed worried as to how he'd been taken into the chasm, as he recalled shutting down aboveground- at least as far as that was in the Under Kingdom. Seeing Luigi, he introduced himself as High-grade Overworld Location and Exploration Object- Holo for short. Luigi told Holo all about what had happened. He told Luigi that Starstone, which powered him, tended to take itself deep as possible when shattered, so most of the other Starstone chucks would be in Chasms too. Just then, a small group of rock-like Gravl dug from under Luigi and Holo, and a battle commenced. As it turned out, Luigi had more space to move due to Mario not battling (though Mario still gets equal EXP from Chasm battles), and Holo vastly enhanced his battle skills. The Gravl were easily finished, so Luigi and Holo returned to the surface. Once they returned to Peach, Mario and Toadsworth, Luigi and Holo told them about evrything that had happened, and where the Starstone chunks had disappeared to. Peach decided it would be best to collect as much Starstone as they possibly could, as it seemed the people of the Under Kingdom needed the mineral like most people needed water. Just then, Bowser's new Obsidia Airship flew over Hearthen Field. Bowser and Gea began sprinkling various monsters over the field, then flew off. The Mario Bros. knew Bowser was up to no good again, and had Peach stay on the cliff while they fought off the monsters. They eventually found a village that the monsters had invaded, and the villagers asked them to clear them all out. It went well for a while, but the the Airship flew around for another pass. Enraged that the bros had cleared out their monsters, Bowser ordered Gea to release the "Big One". A large round Whomp-like creature with glowing blue crystals on it, a Mega Kromp, fell out of the ship and landed near the bros. They realized they had no choice but to fight it. After beating Mega Kromp, Mario and Luigi looked at the Obsidia Airship, which flew towards a large volacnic island on the horizon. Holo told them that the island was Stalag Asylum, which caused the bros to wonder what evil trick he had up his sleeve. Holo also said the only other way to get to the asylum was on a ferry from Groundwater Harbor, a port town famous for its massive mall, Underground Culture. The bros decided to head to the harbor. At Groundwater Harbor, the bros took a short shopping trip at Underground Culture, which had three floors with three shops each. Floor One was Mushy's Shrooms and Syrup, a healing items store, Hardcore Kombat, a battle items store, and Lucky Angel Hotspring, where they could pay to have their HP and SP restored. Floor Two was Sale Kingdom Gear, a cheap, grubby, and mediocre gear outlet, Starlight Gear Store, a cleaner, more expensive gear store, and Diamond and Gold's Gear Emporium, an incredibly snooty yet incredibly good-looking gear store. Sadly, due to only being Shroom Rank, they could only enter Sale Kingdom. Floor Three was the most offbeat floor of them all, including Connections, a badge store which they spent most of their cash on, Banditland Lottery, where the bros could play minigames to win massive amounts of coins, and Somnia's Dreamland, where people could relive moments from the most exciting parts of their life (read: essentially the Gauntlet or Battle Ring). Coming out of the store with new gear and two pairs of badges, they headed down to the docks, where a ferry took them to Stalag Asylum. However, the ferry was attacked by some flying enemies called Stalag Mites. They beat them and continued onward. The team finally arrived at Stalag Asylum. Looking in the cell bars, the majority of criminals were bulky rock-like humanoids with lava coursing through their bodies. The tour guide stated that they were the Cavernous, the evolved versions of the evil Koopas, now bred into a full species. As long as the asylum bars remained shut, however, the Under Kingdom would be safe from any kind of harm. Just then, a wailing siren blared over the asylum intercom. All the cell doors opened, and the Cavernous and a few other criminals ran out. As the whole tour group panicked, Starlow spotted Bowser and Gea next to the emergency unlock button. The bros began to chase them down through the asylum. The bros eventually tracked down Bowser and Gea near the maximum security area of the asylum. They were standing in front of a cell with a small Mitemite (the insect-like beings from before) wearing a lab coat, which the nearby sign named Dr. Terrus. Bowser began breaking the bars with his bare hands, and eventually broke them, letting the doctor out. Mario and Luigi attempted to beat Bowser into submission, but Dr. Terrus began kneeling to Bowser, thanking him dearly for letting him out. As a show of gratitude, he'd help him and Gea with any evil schemes they had, much to their delight. Suddenly, a massive guard robot, Guardroid, jumped down to stop Terrus from getting out of his cell. Terrus decided to show his skills to his saviors, and hacked into the robot, forcing it to attack Mario and Luigi. The evil trio escaped as the bros fended off Guardroid. Once Guardroid was beaten, the bros realized that Bowser, Gea and Terrus had taken the Obsidian Airship off of Stalag Asylum, and were headed towards a large marble building to the west of Hearthen Field. They lept onto the ferry and asked the captain to take them back to the port. However, the captain said that the ferry had been broken by some of the Carvenous in their rampage, and he was going to require Starstone to fix it with. Holo's Starstone detector began going off, and the bros followed him to a small alclove with another hole in it. Luigi and Holo entered the hole and began exploring. After beating a few new enemies (Tonnels and Slickons), they came across a giant statue of an incredibly beautiful woman in a long flowing dress, covered in incredibly rare crystals. Holo stated that it was a long-forgotten statue of Queen Gemini, the first true ruler of the Under Kingdom. She was beautiful, kind, and as much of an inspiration to her people as they were to her. When she passed away, nobody could find anyone with hopes of replacing her, so the Under Council was created. On that note, Luigi noticed a chunk of Starstone sitting in the statue's hands. After some platforming, he grabbed it and they headed out of the Chasm. After exiting the chasm and repairing the ferry, the Bros. arrived back in Groundwater Harbor along with the tourists. They wandered around for a little bit, trying to decide what to do next, until they found Peach being chased by a few Cavernous goons. After defeating the villains, they asked Peach what was going on, to which she replied that Bowser, Gea, and Dr. Terrus were attacking the town, heading towards a place called Fozzil Museum, where there was a powerful artifact hidden in the underground storage. They headed off towards a large marble and gold building in the distance under siege by the evildoers' obsidian airship, assuming that was the museum. They ran down into the main hall, which was being sieged by Cavernous. Holo stated that he detected strange activity underground, possibly inside the museum's storage vault, so Mario and Starlow agreed to hold off the villains while Luigi and Holo checked out the storage area. Underground, Luigi and Holo found that Bowser had unleashed not only more Cavernous in the vault, but Dry Bones and various other undead enemies. Defeating them, they made their way through the vault until they found the three villains, Bowser and Gea watching as Terrus hacked a cybernetic lock on a large chest. Announcing his presence, Luigi yelled at the villains, only gaining the attention of Bowser and Gea. Gea was about to pull out her blade, but Bowser told her not to, saying that Green 'Stache wasn't worth the effort. Enraged, Luigi picked up the nearest object he could find (an old vase) and chucked it at Bowser's head. The Koopa King then promptly charged at Luigi, triggering a boss fight against him and Gea. Luigi managed to beat both Bowser and Gea in combat, but Terrus had actually managed to succeed in hacking the lock, and he stole the object inside the chest- a small scarab-like piece of orange metal. The other two villains got up, and they ran out of the vault, leaving Luigi behind. Luigi left the vault and reunited with Mario, Peach, and Starlow up in the main museum, and went and asked the curator what the scarab they had stolen was. The curator explained that it was the key to a sealed area in a far-off isle known as Crimstone Desert, where they had sealed away the greatest threat to the Under Kingdom that they had ever faced- the former leader of the Cavernous, King Magmion. Realizing that Bowser and his new co-conspirators were planning to release Magmion, the brothers decided to head to Crimstone Desert, with Peach saying that she would come with. The group attempted to find a way to get to Crimstone Desert, but unfortunately, nobody would take them, saying that it was too dangerous or that folklore forbidded it. Flight normally would have been an option, but with Bowser and Gea destroying the massive Starstone deposit, the majority of the Under Kingdom's vehicles were malfuctioning. Eventually, they were left without options, and just decided to wait back in Under Castle to see what would happen next. However, when the group arrived, the Under Council was discussing Gea's actions with a mysterious figure covered in a tattered cloak. The council turned away from the man to look at the brothers, who decided to tell the council about getting to Crimstone Desert. Some time later, after the disscusion was finished, the council had an idea- a cannon that they had installed on the top of the castle to fire supplies to various parts of the kingdom could be used to fire the group to the desert. The group agreed, and everyone headed upstairs- save the cloaked man, who just stood there, looking at Peach.... Upon the group being launched via cannon into Crimstone Desert (and Luigi getting his head stuck in the sand), they set off to find Bowser and his two new allies, hoping to prevent them from awakening King Magmion. The barren desert was certainly foreboding, with spiky shards of red crystals growing out of nearly every surface. Holo explained that the crystals were the reason Crimstone Desert had its name, and that the crimstone crystals were incredibly sharp, so the brothers and Peach would have to avoid contact at all costs. Dodging the crimstone deposits was hard enough, but the group also had to contend with the wildlife and Cavernous troops stationed by Bowser. Eventually, they made it to a small temple covered with chains made with the same metal as the scarab that Terrus had taken from the museum vault- Starlow assumed that the scarab let them pass through. As nothing was stopping them, the group went into the underground temple. Characters Heroes *Mario- the older of the two Mario Bros. *Luigi- the younger of the two Mario Bros. *Starlow- the companion of the two plumbers. Gives special information in combat and in the field. *Princess Peach- the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, aka the Sol Kingdom. *Holo- an ancient Undroid robot. Helps Luigi within Chasms. Villains *Bowser- the corrupt Koopa King. *Princess Gea- a warrior princess and Bowser's co-conspirator. *Dr. Terrus- a Mitemite scientist who works alongside Bowser and Gea. Species *Golooms *Toads *Relix *Mitemites *Sensoids *Cavernous *Sand Children *Bombros Gameplay Overworld Like past games, Mario and Luigi roam in a 3D world populated by NPCs and enemies. The Bros. have various abilities which are controlled with the A and B buttons. *Jump- Press A to make Mario jump or B to make Luigi jump. (Control Set 1) *Hammer- Press A to make Mario strike in front of him with his hammer. (Control Set 2) *Shrink- Press B to make Luigi hit Mario with his hammer, shrinking him. (Control Set 2) *Drill Jump- Press A to drill into the ground. Press A again to pop out and slowly drift down. (Control Set 3) *Vortex Bros.- Press B to make Luigi hit Mario with his hammer, turning him into a small projectile that quickly returns to Luigi. (Control Set 3) *Firebrand- Press A to generate a small fireball that can light lamps and torches. (Control Set 4) *Thunderhand- Press B to generate an electric barrier that makes the Bros. intangible, but immobile. (Control Set 4.) *Talk/Search- Press A to talk or search a person or object. (Near an NPC or important object.) Battle Contacting an enemy in the overworld will cause the bros to battle that enemy. In battle, each Bro has specific actions to choose from. *Jump- Press A or B when the Bro lands on the enemy. Does not affect spiked or fiery enemies. *Hammer- Press A or B when the hammer is as far back as possible. Does not affect flying enemies. *Firebrand/Thunderhand- Hold A or B until the fireball/electricity ball flashes. Affects any type of enemy. *Items- Use an item in your inventory. *Special Attacks- Use a Special Attack, which costs SP. Mario and Luigi have unique Special Attacks. *Hint- Select an enemy, and Starlow will give you some hints about it. Only on Normal Difficulty. *Flee- Retreat from battle. Special Attacks Mario *3D Red Shell- Press A to have Mario kick the shell and press B to have Luigi kick it. (Collect all 10 Attack Pieces in Hearthen Field.) *See Ya Cannon- Press A and B in the order the Bros. fire out of the cannon. *Airspring- Tilt the 3DS towards the flying springs, then press A or B depending on which bro is on the bottom. *Stop Watch- Press A, B or both as the Bros. jump on the enemy. *Blox Ball- Tilt the 3DS and press A to collect blocks, then use the Circle Pad to roll over the enemies. *More Coming Soon. Luigi *2D Green Shell- Press B to have Luigi kick the shell and A to have Mario kick it. *Ice Flower- Mash A and B repeatedly. *Rhythm Bomb- Press B to fire bombs from the cannon, then press A in the same order. *Screwdriver- Hold the button of the bro riding the moving platform, then release as it reaches the enemy. *Ghost Jar- Hold B to open the jar, then press A as the ghosts reach Mario to hammer them at the enemies. *More Coming Soon. Chasms In the overworld, you may encounter a glowing hole in the ground. This is a Chasm. Entering the chasm switches the view to 2D, and Luigi is joined by Holo. Luigi still uses B, but Holo uses X when out of battle. *Jump- Press B to make Luigi jump. (Control Set 1) *Echo- Press X to have Holo emit a sonar pulse. This reveals the location of enemies and ? Blocks in dark areas. (Control Set 1) *Upgrade- Press X to have Holo enter an Upgrade Socket. These give Holo abilities that are activated with the touch screen. (Control Set 2) *Hammer- Press B to have Luigi strike an object with his hammer. (Control Set 2) Chasm Battle In Chasm Battles, Luigi only has one turn to attack, but Holo enhances all his stats and assists in attacks. When defending, some attacks give Luigi the ability to move or change direction. *Jump- Press B as Luigi hits the ground, making a shockwave that damages all enemies. The initial jump cannot be on a spiked enemy. *Hammer- Hold B until Holo fires a laser ball, then hit it at an enemy, dealing damage to all enemies around it. Does not affect flying enemies. *Ancient Attacks- Use an Ancient Attack, which costs SP. *Items- Use an item in your inventory. *Thunderhand- Press X when the electricity ball hits Holo, which causes a thunderbolt to strike one enemy for massive damage. *Hint- Select an enemy, and Holo will give you hints about it. Only on Normal Difficulty. *Flee- Retreat from battle. Ancient Attacks *Blue Shell- Move Luigi into position with the Circle Pad, then press X or B to kick it. *Wind Tunnel- Tilt the 3DS to move and hit B to smash an incoming rock. *Robobee Hive- Jump on the incoming Robobees to increase their POW. *Maxidrill- Move with the Circle Pad and collect fuel packs. Once you reach the target, mash X to deal damage. *Balance Beam- Tilt the 3DS to balance the large stack of lasers. Fire when ready with B. Bosses Badges In Under World, each bro has nine badges that they can equip. Everytime a bro scores a successful hit and gets an OK, Good, Great, Excellent or Astounding, a badge meter fills according to that score. When the two ends of the meter touch, a badge effect in stored on the touch screen. This effect changes with the badge combo. Mario's Badges *Restore Badge- Deals with restoration of HP and SP. *Booster Badge- Can boost coin drops, EXP gained, or the occurence of Gifts. *Pierce Badge- Does damage to enemies when used in a combo. *Raise Badge- Raises various stats when used. *Virus Badge- Lowers enemy stats or gives them status effects. *Gamble Badge- Has good and bad possible outcomes- in other words, a real gamble. *Extra Badge- Generates shields that take a certain number of attacks, makes inventory items temporarily infinite, or makes a Special or Ancient Attack free. *Miracle Badge- Has a wide array of colorful and just plain random effects. *Under Badge- A mysterious Badge that gives various but massive bonuses. Luigi's Badges *Amateur Badge- Easy to fill, mediocre effects. *Specialist Badge- Harder to fill, better effects. *Master's Badge- Really hard to fill, best effects. *Happy Badge- Easy to fill, mediocre effects. *Superhappy Badge- Harder to fill, better effects. *Megahappy Badge- Really hard to fill, best effects. *Gold Badge- Easy to fill, mediocre effects. *Platinum Badge- Harder to fill, better effects. *Orichalcum Badge- Really hard to fill, best results. Badge Table Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games